


Butterflies

by tardisswimmingpool



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisswimmingpool/pseuds/tardisswimmingpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg are engaged to get married, but Mycroft is nervous about telling his family. Greg reassures him. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not dead, tardisswimmingpool is back! For a little while anyway. I haven't written mystrade in a long time, but here's my attempt. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Gregory, could you please pick up the clothes that are lying on the floor? I'm serious, we have to make a good impression."

It wasn't the first time that week that Mycroft was irritated with the way his fiancée was approaching the announcement. That Monday they had spent all day shopping for new suits for when they revealed their marital plans, and Gregory seemed more interested in the way Mycroft's abs flexed when he removed his shirt. Although flattered, the man wasn't so amused with Greg's priorities. This was a big deal, bigger than anything Mycroft could imagine. His parents weren't aware of much of his social life, let alone love life. All his life Mycroft had thought marriage was silly and a waste of one's potential luxury fund, but that was before he met Greg. His parents had only met Greg once while at a Christmas party hosted by John and Mary in their new home the previous year. At that point the two of them were merely acquaintances with a few added benefits. Nobody would've imagined things ending up as they were, and Mycroft wasn't so certain how to open up about his recent adventures. Needless to say, he was a little shook up about the whole thing.

Greg, on the other hand, couldn't have been more calm. He had come out a long time before Mycroft even considered the option. Everyone at Scotland Yard knew. His parents were accepting of it and so were most of Greg's friends. Of course, they still had no idea about his relationship with one of the most powerful men in London. That little bit must've been left out during afternoon chats at the coffee house. Even so, it wasn't a major concern for Greg. He was too focused on the idea of the two of them standing at the altar together and exchanging vows or rather fun times in the shower on their honeymoon. 

Mycroft didn't want a big wedding. Traditional ceremonies are crowded and rowdy, leaving very little time for the grooms to engage in a conversation longer than thirty seconds before being dragged across the ballroom to meet with another guest. Not only that, but there was concern for their wedding to fall on the radar. Mycroft's job was very discrete, and it's dangerous to be put on the spot in newsreels. He didn't need that kind of attention, although he assumed his new husband would revel in the fame. 

"Oh, come on, Myc, it's not like they are coming in the bedroom. What, do we need to put on a show to prove we are actually a couple and they aren't hallucinating?" He licked his teeth seductively but Mycroft didn't give him the satisfaction.

"This is not the time for jokes. My parents don't even know we were dating. All they know is that I'm inviting them and Sherlock over for dinner, and a friend of mine is staying here for a few days. We need to approach this lightly." 

"You're just worried about Sherlock, aren't you?"

"My brother is the least of my concerns," Mycroft sighed and looked in the mirror while he adjusted his tie, "He's known something was up for months. Might as well bring his suspicions to a rest. My parents are a different story."

"Why? You think they won't like us together?"

"It's not a matter of opinion, it's a matter of reaction. My parents are not homophobic, rather they are easily excited," he bit his tongue gently after saying this, and his cheeks began to feel warm, "I'd rather get through the night with minimum levels of hugging."

"Is that it?" Greg's lips broke into a smirk, "You're worried your parents will think you finally found your heart?"

Mycroft stiffened and fixed his tie again. He hated to admit it, but he was insecure about people knowing the truth. He was a professional in charge of responsibilities at the national level, and his personal life distracted from that. Therefore, he put on a mask of sorts while at the office, hiding anything that would hint that anything was more important than his job. It was inhuman really to force feelings to the depths of his body during the day, but he had Greg's safety to consider as well. Weakness in his field was deadly. 

"Let's just say I have a reputation."

"Well you love me, don't you?"

"A ridiculous question."

"Well we are getting married. If you really love me, then you won't care that people know. We've been together for a year and never once have I actually heard you say those few words. How am I supposed to know you actually want to marry me?"

"I said yes, didn't I?" Greg's questions were not worth answering and were getting on Mycroft's nerves. 

"Well then say it."

"Say what, Gregory?"

"Say you love me." 

"Fine," he whipped his head around and glared at him, "get over here."

Greg had been had been acting jokingly when he questioned his fiancée's love for him, but he could see the austere manner in which Mycroft was handling the situation-he wasn't going to ignore the request. 

So Greg approached his lover hesitantly at first, but Mycroft grabbed him by the waist, bringing him closer until they were within kissing distance. His arms caressed Greg's back as he spoke.

"Detective Inspector," he whispered, "I have to say that title really turns me on." 

"Really?"

"It's so official," he smiled and licked his teeth much like Greg had been doing earlier, "Care to test my attraction further?" 

"Perhaps later. Wouldn't want to ruin the new suits." 

"You're such an idiot," Mycroft smiled, "I love you, are you happy?"

"Yes." 

The two shared a passionate kiss which would've inevitably progressed to something more if only the doorbell hadn't been so rude as to interrupt . 

"It appears we'll have to pause this until tonight," Mycroft slipped his fingers playfully under Greg's shirt, "Come on, we gotta go."

"You still nervous about telling your parents?"

Mycroft thought about it. 

"Maybe it is time I start being a little less opaque around my family."

"There's my Myc," Greg smiled. 

"Please don't call me Myc around my parents. I don't need them referring to me that way." 

"Oh but it's so cute like you," Greg jumped on Mycroft's back and slid down so that his arms were still around his future husband's shoulders. 

"Ow," Mycroft exclaimed, "Ok, lover boy, tone it down a bit. At least wait till we get to dessert."

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!"

For the first time in forever Mycroft was actually happy to see the eager faces of his parents on the other side of his front door. Hell, he was even a little happy to see his brother. 

"Come in, please. I have something I want to share with you."


End file.
